Shadows of the Future
by Serpent of the dark flame
Summary: The world has changed...Demons rule...Humans are slaves...Yet hope remains...The legend states Three from the past will come forth and aid the angel heir in his quest for the salvation of man...But the legand didn't say if they would win...


****

**_Digimon 04 theme music starts... _**

**_Look to the past_**

We see what looks like Sasuke with a long ponytail, silver bang's and white angel wing's. wearing a white kimono with pale blue butterfly's and kneeling as if in prayer in the middle of a magic circle of unknown rune's. His eye's snap open to reveal the spining Sharingan glowing purple as the torches flare brightly. We see him collapse to the side before everything goes black.

A purple portal apears over what used to be a city but is now nothing but a wasteland Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto fall out of it.

* * *

_**As we head towards the future**_

We see a girl(4) in her mid-teen's with black feathered wings and black streaked blood red hair leading Kakashi who is now wearing a pair of beige kahaki pants, black fishnet shirt, heavy hiking boots, and a black bandana instead of a hiate up a cliff. She turns revealing her Sharingan Eye's as she points at a slave quarry run by demon's in the valley bellow.

The scene change's and we see Naruto now dressed in a orange and black gi his fist's now covered in bandages performing a series of kata's with each punch a gust of wind is produced when what looks like and older version of Naruto with fox ear's, tail's, and no scar's on his face Whacks him on the head with a paper fan then throws a single punch producing a tornado that blows out a wall.

The scene shifts again and we see a goggle wearing pink haired girl weilding a welder kneeling by something mechanical Wearing work boots, cut off jeans, and a beige t-shirt all covered in patches of oil or grease As Duo Maxwell(1) taps her on the shoulder she turns and pulls off her goggles to reveal Sakura.

* * *

_**To reclaim this world**_

The naruto world map apear minus the markings indicating ninja villages and country boundaries.

* * *

_**We call home**_

AngelSasuke is running Aya(2), Naruto and Sakura following him as he runs through a feild of strange flower's, Angel Sasuke trips and they all start laughing. On a hill not far away Heero Yuy(1) and Ran Fujimiya(2) are keeping a close eye on them.

* * *

_**With faith in ourselves**_

Narutothrows a punch at a bunch of oni causing a tornado and blowing them away...

Sakura kicks up a machien gun from the sandy ground and use's it to shoot at what looks like a dragon...

Kakashi use's his feet to flip a huge werewolf off himself stabbing it with a silver spike on his shoe heel before it can get back up...

Angel Sasuke blocks an attack from Naruto/Kyubbi by only raising a simple holy barrier spell...

* * *

_**And trust in each other**_

We see Ren Tao(3) using his oversoul to protect Hao Asakura(3) then smacks him for touching his butt...

Naruto and Angel Sasuke clasp hands in the middle of a battlefield and smile at eachother...

* * *

_**We live by the lessons we've learned**_

Kaya(4) holds a knife to Kakashi's throat her pointed ears twich before she removes the blade and steps back revealing Gambit(5)...

Ren uses his kwan dao to destroy multilple practice targets before collapsing in exaustion only to try and get up again and keep training...

Ran pushes Aya behind him and takes a slap from a demon slaver...

* * *

_**As we work towards one solution**_

We see the Aku Kagethe demon's capital city go up in flames...

Naruto and Kakashi unlock the slave collars of several humans in the remains of a demon slave camp...

A little girl smiles as Angel Sasuke hands her a small toy...

* * *

_**The keywords Evolution**_

Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi all wave at Angel Sasuke before turning and steping through the purple portal...

* * *

_**Wow I did it!**_

_**(1)Gundam Wing**_

_**(2)Weiss Keruez**_

_**(3)Shaman King**_

_**(4)One of my original characters Steal and DIE!**_

_**(5)X-men  
**

* * *

_


End file.
